


Career Choices

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sn 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's career week, which kinda sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiralleds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/gifts).



> Set: Just before What's My Line  
> TamingtheMuse Prompt: 139 bemused  
> A/N: Happy belated birthday to Spiralleds. For you I will write Bangel.

"It's career week, which kinda sucks." Buffy kicked a loose stone on the cemetery's pathway, watching it bounce several yards.

Bemused, Angel knew he should say something, but wasn't sure what. "In my day, you did what your parents did." There, that was supportive, wasn't it?

Buffy spun on her left heel and gave him one of those 'oh you silly man' looks. Darla had done that, and his sister. Unaware of his reaction Buffy continued, "Can you see me at an art gallery? Sure I can wield a mean paint brush, but only if it's for signage, and under duress. Nope, not going to be following Mom on that path."

Angel knew better than to ask about her father. It was fair; he didn't want to talk about his father either. Or that he was supposed to have become landed gentry. This wasn't about him. "So what happens at this career week?" Maybe talking was a good thing? They were on patrol, and the only other way to distract her was food or kissing. He was planning on both later.

"Not sure how they plan to do it here. We've already filled out the bubble tests. 2HB pencils were sharpened and scan-tron cards were collected." She did a three-sixty spin on her right leg, glancing around the immediate area. "This place is dead dead. Should we try the next one?"

He shrugged. He hadn't heard anything here, and he could always do another sweep once he'd seen her safely home. Yes she was the Slayer, but despite his father's condemnation of his activities, he'd been raised a gentleman.

"Bubble test?" Sometimes being a man of few words kept him out of trouble.

The head tilt she did, which made her blonde ponytail bounce in an interesting fashion, showed this wasn't one of those times. He tried to pull his eyes from her hair, although he preferred it down, where he could play with it. His fingers inched to pull it out of its fastening. To push her against the mausoleum they'd just passed and feel her pressed against him. But he was a gentleman.

"The multiple choice tests where they ask if you want to be a florist, or if are best working in large groups, small groups, or alone. It's a test you can't study for, so that's of the good. But they use it to sort out your potential careers, so that—"

"Sucks?" he offered.

"Big time." She nodded emphatically. "Plus this is Sunnydale." Here she threw out her arms as if to encompass the whole town. "Who can they get to do the talking? At my old school one of the L.A. Kings came to speak. Course he was only a hockey player, but still, a sports pro sure beats listening to the dog catcher." Another head tilt that sent her ponytail bopping. Maybe he should suggest she try wearing it up in a bun? That would be less distracting, but that would reveal even more of her neck. He focused on her searching look. "Does Sunnydale have a dog catcher? I've never run across him and those Keri Kanis critters last week sure looked dog-like to me, at least until you saw the glowing eyes and really big teeth."

She jumped up on the half wall surrounding the cemetery. Most resting places in Sunnydale had high walls and gates. Angel wasn't sure if it was now a by-law or if humans did have modicum of self preservation. "You coming?" she tossed over her shoulder as she hopped down and began headed to Pleasant Acres.

"I wonder what they'll come up with for me." Her energetic pace slowed, and her tone dropped. "It will be fun to dream for a bit."

"Second sons had a bit of a choice," he offered drawing on memories long suppressed. "Military or church."

That made her giggle. "I can't see you as a priest!" She looked him up and down with a heated gaze. "Although you'd look good in a uniform."

Maybe they could skip the food and start with the kissing? For not having to breathe, he had to fight not to gasp after a perusal like that. He shook his head. She hadn't mentioned it, but he knew about her history test tomorrow. He should get her home early.

His 'career' was to have been a gentleman. He may not have managed it in life, but for her he would.

Maybe she'd reward him with a kiss.


End file.
